


[Cover Art ] Rattle Loose Your Bones

by justaddgigi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, Crossover, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for  Rattle Loose Your Bones. Done with the author's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break Me Like A Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663570) by [Sidara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidara/pseuds/Sidara). 



> You can the rest of my recent art here at my brand new website: [Fannish Follies](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com) You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Update: I realized when I got up this morning that I forgot to add the word "Loose" to the title and I corrected it and this post. Sorry about that guys!

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/5ml7hrY.jpg%22)


End file.
